ZoeNG
Observers of the Federation Council for Bynaus *'Created By:' Garry Stahl *'Appearance:' None yet. *'Full name:' (ZoeNG) 01011010.01101111.01100101.01001110.01011001 (MelNG) 01001101.01100101.01101100.01001110.01011001 *'Race:' Bynar *'Birthplace:' NY3t7d, Bynaus *'Parents:' None mentioned *'Siblings:' None mentioned *'Age:' 2363 Earth date *'Sex:' Bynars are non mammalian placenta hermaphrodites *'Height:' 1.5m each *'Weight:' 44,5kg, each *'Build:' frail *'Marital status:' All Bynars form unified pairs. This is less of a marriage in human terms than it is a total joining of the two beings. Once joined is is physically damaging to remove them from each other. *'Description:' Zoe & Mel wear typical Bynar utilitarian clothing. They are 1.5 meter tall frail, large skulled humanoids with a lavender skin tone. *'Skin coloring:' Lavender *'Eyes:' Blue *'Hair:' Bynars are hairless. *'Routine Activities:' Zoe and Mel spend their day observing the workings of the Federation Council. They are one of 8 pairs in the Bynaus mission and are identified as the primary pair. *'Skills/Training/Professional Skills:' Zoe & Mel are the Bynar equivalent of sociologists, and leading lights in their field. They were considered the most logical person to head a mission among people with incomprehensible motivations and personalities. *'Financial Status:' Not a concept for Bynars. They have a true egalitarian communistic society. Everything is owned by everybody and whoever needs something uses it. *'Group Affiliations:' Bynar Neural Net, Federation Council. *'Personality:' Zoe & Mel are considered light hearted and possessing of a rapier wit among Bynars. Among the average Human it means they are at least not totally without noticeable personality. *'Ambitions and Goals:' To fulfill their stated purpose in observing the Federation council. *'Physical/mental Problems:' They are normal and well adjusted members of their society. *'Enemies (And Why):' Bynaus currently lacks enemies and they are not in the market for any. *'Special Abilities:' Bynars are permanently connected to the planetary network. What one Bynar knows can be quickly known by all of them. it is sort of a mechanical equivalent to the Ane All. *'Weaknesses/Disadvantages:' Either one of the pair would die if separated from the other. Likewise they are so dependent on the planetary network they cannot long survive without it. In addition they are somewhat the "rubes", not understanding the social interactions of unconnected beings, and lacking in such niceties as tact. They are here to learn and they are getting an education. *'History and Experiences Which have Affected Character Greatly:' Bynars live in a connected world with everyone's brain directly jacked into the planetary net. They are getting use to the idea that this connection has a delay in it, even over subspace. No Bynar is willing to leave the safety of the planet without a hardened subspace connection home, the biggest and fastest pipe they can get. Bynaus is always interested in computer technology and communications tech. They are willing to share theirs (very advanced) for a look at any good ideas you might have. *'Position:' While Bynaus does not have any official say in the Federation Council they do fall into the Conservative camp. The Bynar are extremely dependent on their planet for their very survival, and are of course highly protective of it. Bynars are known for polar thinking, and prone to "the ends justify the means" thinking. Category:UFP Space Category:Characters Category:Epiphany Trek